


Winner Takes All

by ChickadeeChick



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa meets Roger at the net after the 2009 Australian Open and it all doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't know. Don't own. Don't make any money off of. I make this all up... hence the term "fiction."
> 
> Author's Notes: Written just prior to the start of the 2009 Australian Open, this is an alternate ending to what actually happened. This is what I wish had happened... although if you have the right perspective what did happen was just as slashy. P.S. I also love the word "thrashed." :)

It had been _amazing_.    
  
Rafa just couldn’t believe how Roger had played. It didn’t even occur to Rafa that he might have not given all of himself into the match – Roger was just that good.  Perfection.  In the dictionary under the entry for perfection they would now reference Roger’s performance in this match.  
  
Rafa had been thrashed.  There was no other word for it.  _Thrashed_.  The word sent shivers down Rafa’s spine.  
  
And as he stood on the baseline and watch Roger fall to the hard court, finally tying Pete Sampras’s record after a hard 2008 season, Rafa smiled.  It was a wide and rather stupid grin, especially given that he had just lost in a dramatic way, but Rafa couldn’t help it.  Roger deserved every bit of it.  The King had returned to hold court on court and Rafa could do nothing but bow in the presence of greatness.    
  
Shaking his head to come back to reality, Rafa realized that Roger was waiting for him at the net, grinning almost as widely as Rafa was.  Rafa jogged up to the net and they put their arms around one another and slowly walked towards the chair.  
  
“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to beat you like that.”  Roger said softly, slipping a sideways glance to Rafa.  
  
Rafa looked a little shocked and tilted his head to the side, towards Roger.  “Feels good, no?”  
  
“You have no idea.” Roger chuckled.  They were parting, shaking hands again, like they had in the middle of the net.  They turned towards one another one more time.  
  
“Mmm, I think that I do.” Roger smiled, eyes bright at Rafa’s response, and Rafa just felt a dam in him break.  He wasn’t even controlling his own motions anymore, and Rafa watched his right hand find the back of Roger’s head, weaving into short hair.  
  
Rafa didn’t really realize what he was doing, the earth-shattering implications of it all, until Roger was _kissing him back_.  The clickclickclick of camera shutters from all around Rod Laver Arena suddenly became deafening.  
  
Rafa pulled back, more shock on his face than on Roger’s.  Roger chuckled again.  “I’ve always wondered what that would be like as well.”   
  
Rafa couldn’t help but laugh, utterly relieved. “Don’t they say that winner takes all?”  
  
It was Roger’s turn to laugh out loud.  He turned away, reaching up to shake the umpire’s hand.  “I’ll collect the rest of it later tonight.”

 


End file.
